Homemade Happy Ending
by MovieVillain
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra didn't expect a villain giving them a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Slade arrived back to his new hideout, looking completely exhausted. This is because the Teen Titans defeated him once again, and thanks to their teamwork, he is weakened. He dropped himself to the floor, trying to recover from his defeat.

"I can't believe they have beaten me again!" he yelled with anger in his voice. "Especially that green, immature teammate of theirs! This is not over, Teen Titans! Next time..."

"Unfortunately, there won't _be_ a next time," a British voice is being heard in an instant.

As the masked supervillain turns around, he felt his life energy is being sapped away, and it's done by the ruby-handled cane the old man is carrying at this moment.

"Mad Mod..." Slade recognized his attacker while looking like he's in pain. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm just helping myself with the life force you possess," the sinister British old man explained. "Sadly, your last battle with my duckies has left you _gravely_ exhausted. You don't have enough strength left to resist the absorption."

The masked villain realized it all. His last fight with the Teen Titans; it was all Mod's plan to weaken him. After he arrived back to his hideout recover, Mod would be there waiting for him to unleash his trump card.

"I never thought... you were planning all this from the beginning!" Slade said weakly. With more of his energy drained from him, he feels his life is slipping away. Next, he saw Mad Mod is starting to change physically for his age. His hair has turned from gray to flaming red, his skin turned healthy, and his clothes changed into a British flag shirt and white pants. Slade realized that he's not just sucking his life force, but also his youth. He tried to reach his hand to him, but it is futile as his life is now fading away. "MODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Your services are no longer required. Stay dead for good, this time," Mad Mod smiled as Slade dissolves into dust afterwards, leaving his mask and armor behind. "Now, it's time for the next part of a homemade happy ending."

He laughed with satisfaction for this part of the victory.

* * *

Two days later, Mod traveled to Murakami High School where the next part of his plan is about to commence. In fact, he got hired as a substitute psychologist for the day, and his patient came.

"Ah, Tori Miller, you're the patient I wanted to see," he said affably upon facing the blonde female. "Here, take a seat to the couch, and we can begin."

"Uh, okay," Tori sat down to the couch, and as soon as she did, the British man presses on the top part of his cane, causing a hypnoscreen to appear in front of her. As she looked, her eyes turned swirly to show she's under his hypnotic trance.

"Now, on the count of three, you will regain all traces of memory from what happened before you were turned to stone. 1... 2... 3!"

With a snap of his fingers, the girl's eyes turned back to normal to show that she is now free from the trance. She clutches her head as she started to remember everything about her previous life: being a Teen Titan, being Slade's apprentice; her redemption, and her sacrifice.

"I... remember!" she realized.

"Yes, you remember... Terra," Mad Mod spoke in front of her with an evil grin on his face, and she looked frightened to see him. "You know who I am?"

"Yes, I know who you are," the former Teen Titan responded to the question. "You're Mad Mod, a British criminal and one of the Teen Titans' greatest enemies. In fact, I heard about what you did to them before I met them."

"I see..." the redhead said. "I guess this is our first meeting."

"What do you want?" Terra stands up from the couch and puts herself in a defensive position to use her powers in case Mod tries to attack her.

"I'm not here to fight you. I came here to give back what you lost," Mod points a finger to her forehead to show her the answer. "Now that you remember everything what happened before coming here, what happens next is your choice. You can continue your normal high school life and keep your memories to yourself, or you can plan a reunion with a certain team, especially your green boyfriend."

Upon hearing the words, 'green boyfriend', Terra looks surprised.

"Wait, you know about...?" she asked.

"Yes, I know about it," the British villain puts his left and right index fingers together to show her what he's talking about. "You and greenie... together."

Next, he started walking his way to the door.

"I'll be going now, love. I leave the decision to you on what happens next after this," he said before leaving the room to give her time to think about her decision.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? I love the BBxTerra pairing, so here's my fanfic about it. This is going to be a 2-chapter story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Beast Boy walked his way to the park due to a letter he got earlier on. He recalled on his mind about it.

 _Dear Beast Boy,_

 _When you get this letter, I want you to know that I'm okay. I want to talk to you. Meet me at the park._

 _Come alone._

 _Signed,_

 _A surprise  
_

As he thought on it, he couldn't but ponder on what the surprise is. Or rather, who the surprise is since the letter is signed by a person?

At last, he arrived to the park, expecting his 'surprise' to be there.

"Okay, I followed the letter, and I go to the park," Beast Boy said while looking around the park to where the surprise is. "Where is my surprise?"

"I'm right here," a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Terra?" he turns around to see a familiar face. "Is that... you?"

"Yes, Beast Boy, it's me," Terra answered, her voice shaky. "The _real_ me. I remembered everything. About you, about Slade, redeeming myself. _Everything_."

Hearing this caused the green humanoid to run up to her and wrap his arms around her for a hug. She returns the hug affectionately.

"I miss you, Terra," he spoke first.

"I miss you, too, Beast Boy," she spoke next as tears come out of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything about what happened before I was turned to stone."

"It's okay, Terra. It's okay," Beast Boy wiped her tears away. "I forgive you for what you did, and the rest of the team has forgiven you as well. You saved our lives during that day. We could have died if you didn't used your power to freeze all that lava. So, I wanted to say... thank you."

"Beast Boy..."

"I remember what you said being me being the best friend you've ever had before you sacrificed yourself. As of now, I wanted to be more than that."

"Me, too."

The two stared at each other lovingly for a few seconds, then their lips collided with each other.

They kissed. It was a simple thing, yet both of them would remember that moment for the rest of their lives.

"I love you," Beast Boy said first.

"I love you, too," Terra said next.

Before they get into more romantic stuff, a clapping sound is heard.

"Bravo!" Mad Mod clapped while coming out of hiding from a nearby tree. "Bravo! I always like happy endings, which only happens for heroes, never the villains."

"Mad Mod!" Beast Boy gets into a defensive pose to defend Terra from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry, my little ducky. I'm not here to fight you or your girlfriend. I'm just here to watch you two getting your happy ending, that's all."

"You're young again. Does that mean you've...?"

"I didn't suck up the youth of some innocent bystander if that's what you're thinking," Mod admitted. "Enough with that pose. Save it for fighting an evildoer or something."

The green humanoid dropped his pose.

"Good. First off, wanna know how I'm young again? Good thing you two haven't read this newspaper from the last two days," the British man showed the two super-powered teens a newspaper.

"Criminal Mastermind Slade Has Been Terminated?" Beast Boy read the headline and Terra couldn't believe what just happened.

"You killed Slade?" the latter asked.

"Yes, I did," Mad Mod admitted the truth. "The Teen Titans may have morals that have prevented them from killing him. I, on the other hand, don't have those morals. Hence, the news. The bad guys do the dirty work. Oh, another thing, my green friend. Blondie here remembered everything that had happened before she turned to stone because I used a hypnoscreen on her."

"Why would you do all this just to bring us together again?" Beast Boy asked with confusion. "You're a villain, and villains don't help the heroes."

"You're right. Villains don't help heroes. However, there are certain lines I wouldn't dare crossing, unlike that thieving, mask-wearing, rude control freak," the villain respond. "In fact, I'm going to let you two lovebirds, and it's up to you if want to tell the rest of the Titans about it. The truth is, Terra, you're supposed to be with me after you met my duckies. In fact, you're supposed to be my apprentice, but that's all ruined because of Slade. He interfered with my plan. I saw you first. Me, not him! I can't believe he robbed me of my chance to get you! Unlike him, I'll treat you right if you're on my side."

"I see..." Terra understood what Mod meant.

"I don't like the way he's treating you, love, especially of how his influence caused you to go overboard in destroying my duckies and the city. I may be villain, sure, but I'm not liking how that guy works."

"How did you know all this?"

With a grin, Mad Mod presses on the ruby of his cane and he points something from the sky.

"That's how I know about everything you did, my dear," he explained. "I used a spy camera to keep a close eye on you, and it's a good thing I disguised it as a common housefly, so you won't know about it. If I can't have you as an apprentice, I'm going to keep close eye on you just to get data."

"Data for what?" Terra asked another question.

"That would be some other time to tell," the redhead continued on explaining as he shifts his focus from her to Beast Boy. "Anyway, greenie, I got your girlfriend's memories back because I just wanted you to be happy, that's all. Aren't heroes always supposed to be happy? Even though your purple-haired teammate who doesn't seemed to trust the newbie here is not always happy due to her powers are controlled by her emotions. I just can't stand it if you're going to mope all day. That wouldn't be right. The last time we fought, you're always getting into hypnoscreens. I know you're learning to avoid them, but you have forgotten your lesson."

"Mod..." the green Teen Titan has nothing to say about his explanation.

"You two deserve a happy ending after being apart for so long. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you, my dear. Because you've taken the choice to be reunited with my green ducky, your high school record has been _officially_ erased. Along with that, I hypnotized everyone in that school to forget you, including those two girls that were with you all the time. As for your adoptive parents who took you in after you were freed from your stone tomb, they would just think you came back to your _true_ family," Mad Mod tells the two teenagers before taking his leave. "I'll be going now. The next time we meet, we're enemies, so be ready when that day comes."

"Oh, I'll be ready for you, Mad Mod," Terra said with determination on her face. "You dare to hurt my boyfriend, I'll be coming after you."

"I know. Oh, while you're at it, try to come up with ways to make him laugh," the redheaded villain additionally added.

"Huh? What does that mean?" the blonde girl asked with confusion. That is, until Beast Boy whispered to her ear on what he's talking about. Her eyes widened as she understood what it meant. "Oh..."

"I'll take my leave. Enjoy your happy ending. You both deserve it," Mad Mod said his last statement to them before leaving.

"Now, where were we?" Beast Boy asked.

"This," Terra responds by pulling him into another kiss.

Mod smiled at this. This is what he calls a homemade happy ending.


End file.
